


Bezhlavý jazdec

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - Washington Irving
Genre: Before Rebellion, Blood Magic, Chip on the Shoulder the Size of Alaska, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Guilt, Homicidal undead, Infertility, Jealousy, Knight, Maester of Citadel, Massey, Miscarriage, Necromancy, Religious Conflict, Romance, Sacrifice, Scheming, Sinner in the eyes of beloved, Sort Of, Stormlands - Freeform, gone horribly wrong, secret
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Adaptácia poviedky Washingtona Irvinga vo svete ASOIAF.Možno rozoznať nejakú tú podobnosť s filmom Tima Burtona, ale pracujem skôr s predlohou. Tá sa interpretovala tak, že buď jazdec bol ozajstný nezávislý duch, alebo, že sa zaň prezliekol nápadník Katriny van Tassel, aby poverčivého Ichaboda Cranea odohnal/zabil. Chcela som vyskúšať prehodenie úloh a toto je výsledok.





	Bezhlavý jazdec

 

 

Má rada hrdinov, to vravela. A keď pozrie na šedý habit majstra, nič také nevidí. Nedíva sa z vrchu, nie. To ona nikdy. Je láskavá, je pozorná, váži si moje služby, neodbíja pripomienky ako niektorí. Ale tá iskra v oku, rumenec, dychtivé načúvanie a využívanie každej voľnej chvíľky, aby bola v prítomnosti vytúženého, to má len pre dobrodruhov. Pre chlapíkov, čo vôbec nemusia byť krásni, či prívetiví, obratní v spoločnosti, ani zámožní, ale ochotne čelia nebezpečenstvu. Vedia sa biť, vedia ochrániť, vedia vyzývať. Nezľaknú sa a napokon víťazia. Pokorná služba ju nevzruší, neohrozenosť áno. Iste, každý má svoje chute, nezazlievam jej to. Bojovník sa v tomto svete zíde po boku. Ale...

Už to neznesiem! Obdivovať iba z diaľky. Dychu sa mi nedostáva, ruky musím zvierať, ako sa mi chvejú, keď pri nej stojím a túžim sa dotknúť plavých kaderí, pier čo pripomínajú maliny (môcť tak zistiť, či majú aj ich chuť...), línie čeľuste a potom nižšie po krku, kľúčnej kosti, až pod živôtik... No nesmiem, nesmiem! Stretnutia s ňou sú zdrojom nevýslovnej radosti, celý deň sa teším a vyzerám ju, aby som si každý detail vryl do pamäti a neskôr za privretými viečkami stále dookola obdivoval. Žiaden rozhovor však nie je dosť dlhý, dosť obsažný. Snažím sa povedať, odkryť pre ňu tie najkrajšie poklady, čo poznám. Potešiť a nadchnúť, vždy poskytnúť čo treba a ešte niečo navyše. Všetko, na čo sa zmôžem, aby sa rozžiarila, oprela o mňa a nechcela byť nikde inde. Ale nikdy neodpovie s rovnakým zapálením, rovnakou potrebou priblížiť sa. Miesto slnka len letmý dotyk mesačného lúča. A mne je bez nej tak zima...

Ba čo viac, i tie omrvinky pozornosti, z ktorých žijem, by mi mohli byť odopreté. Je dievča v rozpuku, obzerá sa po mužoch a i jej otec jej už hľadá nápadníka. Nemám čas na získavanie železného článku. Zasnúbila sa. Každým dňom sa viac desím, že si ju ten niekto vezme celú a navždy mi ju ukradne zo života. Budím sa z nočných môr, kde mizne za zamykajúcimi sa dverami, či ohybom cesty a zatiaľ čo na mňa úplne zabúda a rozpúšťa sa komusi v náručí, ja sa rozpúšťam do ničoty. Chcem ju pre seba. Potrebujem ju. Musím ju získať za každú cenu.

 

-

 

Mesiaca je len tenký kosáčik občas presvitajúci cez mračná víriace po oblohe ako v dákom divokom tanci. Tma je mojím spiklencom a kým celá usadlosť spí a aj ojedinelý bdejúci vidí málo, zakrádam sa preč z bezpečia ľudských domovov, vztýčených zátaras proti temným živelným silám zeme, pred ktorými je osamotený človek bezbranný. Ale tam vonku nie som človekom. Padám za obeť nie ako zničený, ale ten, čo podľahol. Zriekam sa ochrany i záväzkov a stávam jedným z démonov. To, na čo sa chystám, je totiž démonické.

Nahmatám kobaltový krúžok, aby som si dodal odvahy. Nenosím ho na reťazi, ale schovaný. Nie je oficiálny, je to len moja vlastná sentimentálnosť. Zakázané tajomstvo ako tie, ktorých odhaľovania som bol svedkom, keď som sa stretával s Qyburnom.

-

_„Máš na mysli nekromanciu?“_

_„Dalo by sa to tak nazvať.“_

_„Spadá predsa pod mágiu a tá je vraj dávno stratená, ak vôbec kedy dosahovala rozmerov, k akým ju legendy a povery nafúkli.“_

_Poznamenám skepticky. V tom čase si kovám ešte len články zo striebra a bledej ocele, na valyrijskú ani nepomýšľam._

_„Hovoríš to preto, že si naozaj myslíš, že je slepou uličkou, alebo preto, že sa jej štítiš a bojíš nahnevať velemajstrov, Inigo?“_

_Nakloní sa bližšie s výzvou v očiach._

_„Neprovokuj. Vieš, že som proti zakazovaniu kontroverznejších odvetví poznania, len preto, že sú zneužiteľné. Ľudia dokážu zneužiť všetko. S takou logikou by sme museli zakázať vlastnú existenciu. Sme majstri, mali by sme sa učiť o všetkom a s naším bádaním porastie i naša súdnosť. O to lepšie sa budeme môcť uistiť, že niekto bezzásadový nezaujme naše miesto.“_

_Odrecitujem ako mnoho krát predtým a on sa pri poslednej vete zvláštne pousmeje, ale vtedy usudzujem, že ho len pobavilo moje už naspamäť naučené vyhlásenie a nie zmienka o bezzásadovosti._

_„Potom by si si mal vypočuť, na čo som natrafil...“_

-

Nikdy som nemyslel, že by som ich použil. Boli to fascinujúce teoretické znalosti, ale tak nebezpečné, tak proti prirodzenosti. Napriek tomu, len samotné povedomie o možnostiach, znalosť postupov... Už lepšie chápem, prečo viacerí starší majstri nástojili na znemožnení ich štúdia. Je tak ľahké urobiť krok od premýšľania k činom, od skúmania k použitiu, stačí banálny dôvod. Mal pravdu, štítim sa, keď príde na uskutočnenie inak príťažlivých predstáv. Studený pot mi dočista zmáčal chrbát a vnútornosti mi skrúcajú obavy a odpor. Je vo mne niečo, či už precitlivelé a bojácne, obdarené predtuchou, alebo z hlbín tak primitívneho inštinktu, ako je dýchanie a vôľa prežiť, predpojaté voči všetkému cudziemu. Niečo, čo sa prieči tomuto podujatiu.

A predsa tu stojím nad otvoreným hrobom rytiera aj s jeho koňom, čo padli počas štvrtého Blackfyrovského povstania. Starší ľudia po večeroch pri páraní peria viac ráz rozprávali, že to bol desivý vojak, pretože po tom, čo prišiel o svoj zmysel života, vrhal sa do boja ako nepríčetný v snahe na chvíľu zabudnúť na svoju beznádej. Názory na to, čo za stratu ho tak poznačilo, sa rôznili – pošpinená česť, odcudzené dedičstvo, krivda na rodine, zrada, žena... Počas stretu na Kamenoschodoch vraj zočil aj toho, čo mu zničil život, ale jeho sok mu unikol a vyviazol z krviprelievania živý, pretože, než sa k nemu dostal, skolil rytiera niekto iný sťatím. Aké príhodné. Tiež som pre túžbu stratil hlavu.

Zhlboka sa nadýchnem, nasadím si na hlavu prilbu ešte stále trocha špinavú od hliny a rôsolovitých ostatkov a pustím sa do rituálu. Rozhovor so zosnulými a nazeranie do iných časov nie sú problém, ale ja sa práve pokúšam o úplne inú úroveň nekromancie - fyzické prebudenie a ovládnutie mŕtvoly. Hoc aj takej, čo má tu na zemi nevybavené účty a nebude sa brániť návratu. To vyžaduje prekročenie všetkých mysliteľných hraníc. Nemám prístup k čírej moci ohňa, ani ľadu, čo dokážu poprieť prirodzený chod sveta, znásilniť jeho zákonitosti a prerušiť tok energie skrz premeny hmoty – zotročiť si život. Ale tam, kde sa mráz a páľava stretajú a navzájom sa oslabujú, tam, na tej úzkej hranici, kde život môže prekvitať, hlboko v základoch, kam sotva dočiahnu jeho korene, sa vzmáha a kypí jemu vlastný náprotivok. Všetko musí mať náprotivok. Mince majú dve strany. A kolobehu života a smrti oponuje princíp stagnujúcej nemŕtvosti.

Inkantácia Letnoostrovanov dopĺňaná zaklínadlami zo všetkých kútov Východozemia i starých polozabudnutých zvykov Západozemia sa mi vyslovuje ťažko, v ústach mi úplne vyschlo, ale nesmiem ustať, ak nechcem začínať odznova. Z ornamentov, čo čmáram okolo hrobu a prísad v nich sa mi už motá hlava. Alebo je to skôr z dymiaceho bolehlavu a mandragory? Vonkajší kruh zo soli – pretože je čistá, prostredný z dechtu – pretože je najtemnejší, vnútorný z popola - pretože predchádza vzniku a ostáva po zániku (a radšej už nespomínať, čo zhorelo) a na hrobe krv obetovaného tvora – jeden z mojich krkavcov, na spútanie postačí. Musím sa poponáhľať, stihnúť to, než vyschne obetina.

Chce to už len moju krv, aby som ho ovládal. Vyhrniem si rukáv kutne a priložím nôž zo zabrúsenej kosti kúsok pod lakeť. Citlivejšia dlaň by hojením sťažovala každodennú prácu a bola príliš na očiach. Niekoľko krát prehmatnem, naprázdno prehĺtam, zatiaľ čo vietor kmása konármi okolitých stromov, akoby ich rozhorčene vyzýval, aby sa po mne načiahli a zabránili mi v zločine. Pri tej predstave sa prikrčím v očakávaní tuhého dreveného zovretia a škrabancov. Stromy na mňa nedočiahnu, no úzkosť ma neopúšťa. Nemôžem hľadať útechu ani v modlitbe k Siedmim, pretože toto by neposvätil ani Cudzinec.

Ešte stále sa dá odísť. Zničiť stopy a všetky materiály, zabudnúť na toto bláznovstvo. Hladká belosť a nežne krojený oblúk čepele mi však pripomenú Korinu. Jej štíhle paže so šikovnými elegantnými prstami, klenutie lícnych kostí, obrys boku a torza pod priliehavými šatami, keď sa po niečo naťahuje. Ostrú hranu hlasu, keď niekomu čistí žalúdok, alebo si niekoho blízkeho priateľsky doberá a dráždi. Nech som prekliaty, nezrieknem sa jedinej šance získať si jej priazeň. A s nedočkavosťou, akoby sa ma dotýkala milovaná, vyjdem v ústrety ostriu. Nôž preniká kožou a ťahom otvára ranu. Krv dopadá na hrob a búrka naokolo i čosi vzpierajúce sa vo mne razom tíchnu.

 

-

 

S niekoľko nočným až týždňovým odstupom ho vysielam preháňať sa po okolí a vyvolávať povyk. Uvedomím si však, že nebude stačiť nechať ho potĺkať sa ľuďom na očiach a vyzerať desivo. Odháňanie neškodného prízraku na nikoho dojem neurobí. Musí pôsobiť ako ozajstná hrozba. Preto pristúpim k škodách na majetku, ktorý už bez tak potrebuje opraviť (hradí lénny pán), alebo vymeniť a prenasledovaniu úbohých pocestných. Raz na hradskej, inokedy v uličkách, za zadným dvorom. Nikto netuší kedy, kde, na koho a s koľkým záškodníctvom udrie. Ľudia už začínajú byť naozaj nepokojní a miestni tvrďasi sa hotovia zatočiť s ním. Tým, čo sa dvorili Korine, či sú mimoriadne neurvalí, doprajem menší výprask s obecenstvom, iných nechávam pátrať bezúspešne. Nenechám si újsť ani príležitosť spočítať zopár krívd, ale hlavný plán je prioritou. Obetované zvieratá (netopiere, myši, koza, líška a mnohé ďalšie) už pomaly nemám kam zahrabávať a začínam u seba pozorovať príznaky chudokrvnoti. Vytrvávam však v šaráde a zasievaní tých správnych rečí. Vždy po ruke Korine a jej rodine, vždy s pohotovým riešením najnovších škôd a zranení, s nápaditými opatreniami. Hlavnú obeť si nechávam na koniec.

Okolo Koriny sa obšmietalo viacero mužov, ale ju upútal len rytier Brandon „Bran Borec“ Massey. Statný muž širokých ramien i čeľuste s blýskavými čiernymi očami a nepokojnými rukami, ktoré už neraz dolapili nejakého zbojníka a navyše výborný lovec. Niet divu, že je jej snúbencom. Korina nikdy nezmešká príležitosť vyjsť si do lesa a v posledných dňoch ju zvykne brávať so sebou práve on. Chodieva s ním o toľko radšej, než so mnou. Hon na vysokú a sokolníctvo sú asi zaujímavejšie, než vykladanie zaujímavostí o rastlinách a mineráloch v okolí. Moje krkavce sa jej síce tiež páčia, no zrejme som ten posledný výlet pokazil, keď mi ušiel králik. Chichotala sa krásne ako víla a hneď na to navrhla vrátiť sa. Len aby sa tam o pár hodín vybrala s ním. Domov ju odprevadil až po zotmení.

Zaškrípem zubami, len si spomeniem, ako sa k nej naklonil, aby jej z tváre odhrnul uvoľnený prameň vlasov, než prekročili bránu. Výjav však zatlačím do hlbín mysle. Potrebujem venovať plnú pozornosť jazdcovi číhajúcemu na postavu, čo vychádza z krčmy. Biela tunika s nezameniteľnou trojicou špirál svieti aj v nočnej temnote. Nasadá na svojho hnedáka a krokom sa vydáva k domu, čo vlastní o pár ulíc ďalej. Bezhlavý jazdec popchne koňa vpred a už sa rútia na nič netušiaceho muža. Z podkov odlietajú iskry, meč je vytasený so zaškrípaním, čo rozochveje zuby a z rozďavenej rany na krku ako krv vybubláva škrekľavý smiech. Prenasledovaný sa otočí a šok v inak vždy sebaistej tvári vo mne vyvolá príjemné zamrazenie. Bran je však ostrieľaný, s odhodlaným zamračením vyťahuje vlastný meč a dáva sa do cvalu tiež. Len poď, skús zabiť, čo je už dávno mŕtve.

Na námestí dochádza k stretu. Bran je o pol stopy vyšší než ja, ale prízrak, čo som povolal, sa mu telesnou stavbou vyrovná, ba ho prevyšuje a je nesmierne uspokojivé cítiť tú prevahu, ikeď len sprostredkovane. Inak by som sa mu nevyrovnal, toto je moja jediná možnosť. Chvíľu sa premeriavajú, krúžia okolo seba, napokon bezhlavý jazdec s rykom zaútočí. Hrdzavá oceľ obklopená bledým prízračným svitom sa zahrýza do tej obyčajnej a ich hádka už láka ustrašených zvedavcov. Ktosi beží po stráže. Príšera na nič nedbá, nechám jazdcove mnohoročné skúsenosti ovládať ruku s mečom, ktorá sa mihá tak rýchlo, že to nevládzem sledovať, zatiaľ čo kone chňapajú jeden po druhom s nenávisťou, akú majú jedno pre druhé vyhradenú len živé a nemŕtve. Pohráva sa, pôsobivý naťahovaný súboj si môže dovoliť. Občasný zásah pomedzi záhyby plátovej zbroje ho ani nespomalí, na to by bolo potrebné ho rozsekať.

Bran s prízrakom však aj cez zjavnú nezraniteľnosť, cícerky potu a zrýchlený dych drží krok. Seká zhora a hneď sa vzďaľuje, aby ho jazdec neobišiel. Blokuje a pokúša sa udrieť hruškou meča, alebo päsťou. Znova koňa skrúca stranou, bodá. Sám však utŕži škrabanec od čela k sluche a tečúca krv mu bráni vo videní. Krátko na to zásah do stehna, ten ho spomalí a potom do pleca. S každým úspešných výpadom jazdca tlmene vykríknem, srdce sa mi rozbúši viac, vrie to vo mne zadosťučinením a triumfom, hoci som len pozorovateľom. V tej chvíli ľutujem, že som sa miesto rytiera mysle nestal tým obyčajným.

Po Branovom ďalšom nešikovnom seku z ramena mu bezhlavý vyrazí meč z ruky a jeho kôň sa s prenikavým zaerdžaním dvihne na zadné a zahrabe vo vzduchu kopytami vrhajúc monštrózny tieň na celé námestie. Keď dopadne späť na zem, Bran už so svojim koňom trieli preč a jazdec sa vydá za ním, odkláňa ho od miesta, kde leží meč a ženie vpred. Jeho rehot napĺňa ulice ako hromobitie. Prinútim ho zasunúť meč späť zatiaľ čo zaháňa odzbrojeného rytiera k mostu. Už len posledné gesto, vrchol dnešného vystúpenia a snáď aj koniec Branovej zvrchovanosti.

Jazdec za jazdy vytiahne z kapsy prevesenej krížom cez telo dyňu potretú dechtom vo vyrezanej grimase a iskrami z pod kopýt koňa ju zapáli. Bran na moste spomalí a obzrie sa, keď začuje ako jeho prenasledovateľ zastal. Ruka s horiacou tekvicou sa napriahne a s presnosťou a silou nemŕtvej bytosti ju hodí do ľudského rytiera. Spokojne sa zasmejem, keď mu narazí do čela a on s výkrikom padá zo sedla. Smiech ma však prejde, keď si všimnem smer ktorým padá, spôsob, akým s hlasitým puknutím narazí hlavou na kamenný okraj a odtiaľ sa zrúti do dravého hukotu vody. Opojnosť zlomyseľného triumfu jazdca ma skoro zmetie tiež, ale vlastná hrôza zvíťazí.

Nie, nie, nie! Strhnem sa a nechám prízrak zmiznúť. Toto nebolo v pláne. S rukou pritisnutou k ústam prechádzam zo strany na stranu a snažím sa zrovnať s týmto zvratom. Môže z toho vyviaznuť? Ťažko. Niekto by ho musel vyloviť, než bude neskoro, ale skúste zachraňovať v noci z prudko tečúceho prúdu. Do siedmych pekiel! Chcel som ho znemožniť, obrať o povesť, ktorá k nemu tak lákala Korinu. Ako sa mi to mohlo takto vymknúť z pod kontroly? Akurát keď som tomu prichádzal na chuť. Premknú ma rovnaké pocity ako vtedy pri hrobe, ale umocnené nenapraviteľným priestupkom. Smrť človeka. Nemalo sa to stať. Nie som vrah. To ten jazdec. Zašiel priďaleko. Keď sa konečne vysporiadam s nočnou udalosťou, je už ráno. Zaumienim si to čo najskôr skončiť.

 

-

 

Nájdem ju stáť na moste so smútočne začesanými vlasmi. Päste zatína napätím a jej výraz je zmes chmúrnej zanovitosti a bezbrehého skľúčenia. Nie je ľahké prísť jej na oči. Všetku previnilosť musím schovať za súcitnú starosť. Chvíľu zvažujem, že nebudem nič riskovať a ponechám jej súkromie, ale pri pohľade na jej zarmútený pôvab mi to nedá. Musím sa pokúsiť ju utešiť.

„Nejaké správy?“

Nevzhliadne od vody, v ktorej zmizlo jeho telo, ale po chvíli odpovie.

„Nenašli ho. Jeho koňa tu na moste a rozbitú obhorenú tekvicu a jednu z rukavíc a krv na kameňoch. Ale jeho nie.“

„Nuž, ak to niekto mohol prežiť, tak on. Navrhnem im, aby rozšírili pátranie. Na slovo majstra snáď dajú.“

Viečka a pery odmietavo stisne k sebe, ale ja pokračujem. Sedem, koho sa tu snažím uchlácholiť? Ju, či seba?

„Možno ho práve ošetruje niektorí z vidiečanov žijúcich po prúde a preto ho nemôžu nájsť vo vode, ani na brehu. Možno sa do nejakého úkrytu odplazil sám a oni by sa mali viac snažiť. Možno...“

Moju litániu utne, keď sa otočí a stisne mi dlaň. Srdce mi vynechá úder. Je to prvý raz čo sa ma dotkla sama od seba. Na moment zabúdam na výčitky a som len vďačný za to, čo mi poskytlo odstránenie Brana.

„Cením si, že sa snažíš dodať mi nádej, ale nie. Už je to viac než týždeň. Našli by ho, alebo by sa vrátil sám.“

Ešte raz naprázdno otvorím ústa v snahe nájsť nejaký argument a opäť ich zavriem. Jej výraz a neskutočne spaľujúci dotyk nič také nepripúšťajú.

„Mrzí ma to.“

Vypadne zo mňa napokon. Že som ho zabil, zvoní mi v hlave pripomienka. Nie, nie ja. Jazdec. Nechcel som to, hoci mi to moje snahy uľahčuje. Jej stisk zosilnie a oči sa zalesknú slzami, ale žmurkaním ich rýchlo zaháňa. Radšej sa hnevá, než žiali.

„Nech to mrzí toho jazdca.“

„Bude. Urobím všetko preto, aby za to zaplatil.“

„Ty? Čo zmôžeš proti takému besovi, keď každý, dokonca aj Bran naň bol krátky?“

V hlase má obavu, nie urážku, ale aj tak zatnem zuby v podráždení. Milý neškodný majster aby dokázal niečo, čo nezvládol miestny hrdina...

„Uvidíš.“

 

-

 

Soľ, pretože je čistá. Striebro tiež. Takže spolu... Decht, pretože je najtemnejší. A popol, pretože predchádza vzniku a pretrvá po zániku. Čo inak by nehorelo, v spojenectve s ním oheň strávi. Treba len iskru. So znalosťami, za ktoré mám články z bledej ocele, vytvorím niekoľko kapslí s komorami pre čiernu zápalnú látku, jemnučký šedý prach a v úplne najmenšom čo najlepšie zaistenom priestore fulminujúce striebro, možno ešte s troškou hliníku. Použil som článok z vlastnej reťaze. Stačí uvoľniť zabezpečujúcu súčiastku, hodiť a protivníka obklopia očistné plamene. Nie je to divoký oheň, hoci podobne citlivá zmes, ale po krvavom očarovaní sú vyháňacie účinky dostatočné, aby pri prvom aj druhom pokuse povolaného jazdca poslali späť do nebytia. Nepôsobí práve nadšene, ale s tým si hlavu nelámem. Lomcuje mnou nedočkavosť a nervozita, ale aj trochu ľútosti. Po takmer roku od príchodu k jazdcovmu hrobu ma čaká posledný výstup nekromanta.

Aby som ho mohol stretnúť a ovládať po opustení vyvolávacích kruhov, pripravil som väčšie množstvo krvi, než normálne. Po troškách odčerpávanú a chladenú, až sa jej nazbieralo za korbeľ. Nechám ju odkvapkávať a rozbehnem sa k priestranstvu pred septom. Vstupuje doň šesť ulíc, uprostred sú drevené stánky obchodníkov a na druhom konci pamätník postavený Jaeharisovi I a Alysanne a studňa – ústupové cesty a úkryty, navyše neďaleko strážnice. V tomto čase tam zvykne byť dosť ľudí. Aj Korina.

Keď dorazím, všade je ešte pokoj. Rýchlo sa pretisnem k nej, aby som na ňu počas nadchádzajúceho zmätku mohol dať pozor a je to práve včas. O menej než minútu jazdec, ktorého som vyslal až od brány, vtrhne na námestie a zavládne panika. Hlúčik, pri ktorom sa zdržiavam, sa rozbehne k chrámu na severnom konci námestia. Korinu však chytím za ruku a k jej zamračenému prekvapeniu ťahám opačným smerom. Bezhlavý jazdec, presne ako predpokladám, bežiacich oblúkom predbehne a zahatá cestu plápolajúcou stopou. Potom vyrazí k nim mávajúc mečom, čo škrečí, keď pretína vzduch. Korine sa v tvári zračí pochopenie a moju ruku zovrie pevnejšie. Máme náskok a prebehneme uličkou medzi stánkami ešte než sa ktorýkoľvek z nich rozhorí.

„Viem ako ho zničiť.“

Musím zvýšiť hlas, aby ma v tom hluku počula. Zlostné a zhrozené výkriky sa rozlievajú okolo v spenenej mase tiel tých, čo sa snažia utiecť a tých, čo sa márne pokúšajú na jazdca zaútočiť. Mimo vyvolávacie kruhy mu nemôžem dávať príkazy, musím spoliehať na tie, ktoré som mu dal, keď som v nich ešte bol. Dohoda je zraniť, zneškodniť, ale nie zabiť. Znova už nie. Na zemi však zbadám ľudí, ktorí nevyzerajú práve živo. Všade je zmätok, nemôžem si byť istý, ale podozrenie, že opäť prekročil hranice, je silné a hrôzostrašné. Zodpovednosť za ďalšie životy... Som si skoro istý, že teraz ho už neovládam vôbec. Zrýchlim. Záblesky svetla prestrihávané šerom sú oslepujúce. Sotva ich vnímam. Ona je totiž kotva, žiarivá a vibrujúca a zmes odhodlania a strachu v jej tvári ma vybičováva, pretože sa ma zmocňuje pocit, že by mohla byť v ozajstnom ohrození.

Dorazíme k pamätníku, pomôžem jej vyliezť. Prízrak medzi tým obráti koňa naším smerom a popchne koňa do cvalu. Korina sa do mňa zakvačí s úzkosťou, ktorá je povznášajúca, pretože na mňa spolieha a zároveň poburujúca, pretože je skrátka neprípustné, aby ju ktokoľvek a čokoľvek desilo. Ju nie. Vytiahnem výbušnú zmes a keď prízrak je už takmer pri nás, hodím ju po ňom.

Rozprskne sa v záblesku studeného svetla a dymu, následne vzniknutý oblak a čierna mazľavý spŕška začnú horieť, tak intenzívne, až sa zdajú biele. Očistné. Nám pred očami sa jazdec s koňom uprostred behu zrútia a rozdrúzgajú o zem. Pokúša sa nadvihnúť a pokračovať k nám, ale povrazce plameňov ho strhávajú na zem s vervou šeliem na love. Kusy zbroje a kostí sa rozpadávajú ako z piesku a so škripotom skrúcajú a krčia, zhnité zvyšky orgánov a svalstva sa rovno odparujú v namodralých a purpurových kúdoľoch. Za nenávistného škreku a ziapania ohňa sa hŕba ostatkov zcvrkne a napokon úplne stratí. Nastane ticho. Keď napokon odvrátim oči od rozplývajúceho sa trblietavého dymu ku Korine, srdce mi vynechá úder.

Konečne! Konečne ten pohľad venuje mne! Oči ako oriešky zaliate medom sa vbárajú do mojich, stavidlá sa dvíhajú, uhlíky rozdúchavajú a med tečie, sladký a nežný a horúci, všetok pre mňa. Kŕčovité mimovoľné zovretie sa mení na celkom vedomé vláčne objatie. Bolesť po zabárajúcich sa prstoch sa mieša s delikátnosťou nového dotyku a výsledný vnem je na zbláznenie. Som ako v horúčke a rád v nej aj zhorím.

„Dokázal si to. Porazil si ho.“

„Na čo je meč krátky, občas treba reťaz.“

Prehodím s úsmevom, o ktorom dúfam, že pôsobí švihácky. Predpokladal som, že porážka démonického jazdca na ňu urobí dojem, pretože jej rodina i ona sama je veľmi zbožná, ale výsledok prekonáva moje očakávania.

„Správne, reťaz, majster.“

Odpovie pohasínajúc. Oči odvracia, odťahuje sa odo mňa, akoby sa popálila. Zadržím ju. Prekvapene vzhliadne.

„Ale vzdám sa jej.“

Vo voľnej ruke zovriem články - Sedem, aké sú len studené, zatiaľ čo jej dlane... Neohrabane reťaz zvlečiem a šmarím niekam vedľa. Ani sa neobzriem, čo tam po nej. Som spútaný dojatím v tej najpôvabnejšej tvári na svete.

„Kvôli tebe sa toho titulu vzdám. Nájdem si inú prácu. So vzdelaním Citadely určite budem schopný zaobstarať dostatočné živobytie.“

„Ty by si...“

Teraz! Teraz je tá správna chvíľa, keď jej srdce preteká rozrušeným citom tak ako moje.

„Korina, pre teba by som urobil všetko. Ľúbim ťa. Staneš sa mojou ženou?“

Oriešky v mede sa vznietia a z kútikov očí vykotúľajú slzy. Rozosmeje sa a prikývne.

„Rada.“

 

-

 

Po niekoľkých mesiacoch je všetko s Citadelou vybavené, opäť mám svoje priezvisko a Korinine pery na mojich (nechutia ako maliny, chutia lepšie) pred septonom. Občas sa mi ešte sníva s bezhlavým jazdcom, zväčša zmätené záblesky, skôr násilný pocit, než niečo zmysluplné, ale chvíle bdenia spoľahlivo odvádzajú moju pozornosť od tých nemilých záležitostí minulosti. O rok a pol sa dozvedám, že je v nádeji a po tom, čo som sa väčšiu časť života (v Citadele som bol od jedenástich) zmieroval s tým, že ako majster nebudem mať deti, je pre mňa táto novina neskutočným zdrojom radosti. V čírej eufórii sa s ňou krútim po izbe, až kým nedopadneme na posteľ, ktorá mi vnukne ďaleko lepší nápad, ako to osláviť. O niečo neskôr sa Korina privinutá ku mne nadvihne a opretá o moju hruď spustí:

„Povedz, aké meno by si mu dal. Alebo jej.“

Nadvihnem obočie.

„Nie je priskoro?“

„Nikdy nie je priskoro.“

Zavrtí hlavou so smiechom a ďalej do mňa zavŕtava nedočkavý pohľad.

„Tak dobre. Edrik je pekné. A ešte Linder a Sylvo. Pre dievča možno Amanti, alebo Jeyne.“

„Nie zlé. Hlavne Sylvo a Jeyne sa mi pozdávajú.“

Prikývne a opäť si ľahne vedľa mňa podkladajúc si hlavu rukami. Obrátim hlavu, aby som si ju mohol prezerať z profilu.

„Teraz ty.“

Vyzvem ju. Rozkošne si zahryzne do pery, ale keď sa už nadychujem k ďalšiemu dobiedzaniu, odpovie.

„Ak to bude dcéra, páčilo by sa mi Runa. A ak syn, tak by mohol byť... Brandon. Ako môj strýko.“

Ale myslí na Masseyho. Zvykne zaň aj zapaľovať sviečku pri oltári Bojovníka. Ten chlap mi nedá pokoj ani z hrobu. Je to však moja chyba. Prehltnem nevôľu a pritisnem sa k nej bližšie, aby som si pripomenul, že napriek všetkému je moja.

„Áno, tie sú tiež dobré.“

 

-

 

O zopár týždňov potratí.

 

-

 

O rok znova.

 

-

 

A znova.

 

-

 

„Je úplne zdravá. Majster Daven so mnou súhlasí.“

„No príčinu odhaliť neviete.“

Pokrútim hlavou a opäť sa vo mne vzmáha temný nezacieliteľný hnev. Chcel som sa o ňu postarať, chrániť ju svojou hlavou lepšie, než urodzenosťou sa oháňajúci a v bitkách zocelení dokážu silou a razanciou. O to viac, že na „“šedé krysy z Citadely“ sa pozerá s nedôverou. Ale práve tam, kde som mal uspieť, som zlyhal na celej čiare. Nepredvídal som to, nezabránil tomu a následne som ju nemohol odbremeniť od bolesti. Už tri razy.

Bezmocnú vydráždenosť som chcel vrhnúť do rozlúsknutia príčiny a vymyslenia opatrení, ako sa tomu vyhnúť v budúcnosti, hoci by som tým nepriviedol k životu studené zakrvavené uzlíčky, čo sa takmer roztekali v dlani. Radil som sa aj so svojím odmeraným nástupcom (v Citadele na mňa budú naštvaní a pohŕdaví do skonania sveta, závistliví obmedzenci). Dokonca aj s babicami a potulnými magikmi. Ja, čo som si získal niekoľko strieborných článkov! Nejaký druh odporúčaní sa zostaviť podarilo, nepatrné urýchlenie zotavovania tiež, ale to nestačilo na úľavu. Trochu vzdorne zdvihnem zrak od čaše vína späť k odmeranej tvári Korininho otca. Oči má po ňom, ale omnoho teplejšie a živšie. Občas mi napadá, či náhodou nevidí, čím som sa previnil, ale to nie je možné. Ak by zistil, že som sa podujal na niečo tak hriešne ako nekromancia, už by som tu nesedel. Osobne by sa podieľal na treste.

„Stáva sa to. Napriek tomu ženy zvyknú mať ešte nejedno silné dieťa.“

Ale trikrát za sebou to je trochu podozrivé. Na to myslíme ja i svokor. Odvráti pohľad a zamyslene si pošúcha krátku bradu.

„Nuž, je posledná...“

Preto nám to odsúhlasil. Starší brat dedí a už má deti, staršia sestra má akúsi významnú partiu na Západe. Najmladšia už nie je dôležitá... Ale aj tak si so mnou nespokojný, že? Nie viac, než ja sám. Navyše, ponúka sa možnosť, že chyba je vo mne. Nič zjavné, ale to nevylučuje skryté vady. Sedem, takto mi naznačujete, že som sa nemal vzpierať osudu a pokorne si niesť osamelé jarmo citadelskej reťaze? Keby aspoň tie sny s jazdcom neboli čoraz častejšie...

„Inigo, počul si o tom, čo sa stalo neďaleko Bronzovej brány?“

Zmení tému.

„Nie. Bol som zaneprázdnený...“

„Viem.“

Preruší ma mávnutím ruky, nechce sa k tomu vracať.

„Došlo k výtržnostiam, podobným, čo pri Crow’s nest, Felwood a Haystack hall.“

Spomeniem si na správy o požiaroch, zrútených mostoch, rozohnaných zvieratách, poškodených povozoch a tovare. Dokonca aj v sídle Masseyovcov, kde ešte stále zrejme opravujú baštu. Nešlo o lúpežné prepady, žiadne vyhrážky a žiadosti neboli nikomu doručené. Ničenie pre ničenie samo. A stopy žiadne.

„Bude to mať dopad na obchod?“

„Pravdepodobne. Podstatné však je, že vzniká podozrenie, že ide o toho istého páchateľa. Že dokonca stojí aj za tou nehodou s rybníkom a niekoľkými ďalšími hospodárskymi škodami, ktoré sme prisúdili prírode, či nešikovnosti.“

„Uznávam, že je tu istá podobnosť, ale nedáva to zmysel. Kto by z toho, čo mal?“

„Cudzinec vie. Možno ide o pomstu, ikeď si neviem predstaviť za čo. Tento krát však boli aj obete. Päť ľudí sťatých pred septom a ich telá podupané.“

Víno mi zabehne, rozkašlem sa. Počul som dobre? Ohromene naň pozriem a on smutne pokýve hlavou.

„Áno, je to strašné. Bol medzi nimi aj richtár so ženou a septon. Ten bol môj dobrý priateľ. Chudák, takto zísť zo sveta na staré kolená po rokoch záslužnej práce. Zvláštne je, že všetci hovoria o jedinom jazdcovi a akejsi temnej mágii. Aká odporná bohorúhačská predstava.“

Návštevu čo najrýchlejšie ukončím, hlava mi treští spomienkami na posledný sen. Jeden z mála, v ktorom šlo rozoznať, čo sa vlastne deje. Je to on! Bezhlavý jazdec. Nejakým spôsobom sa prejavuje bez povolania. Ako? Zvedavosť sa miesi so znepokojením rovnou mierou. Nedočkavo chystám vyvolávací obrad, ktorý som si zaumienil už nezopakovať. A neviem povedať či viac preto, že bol vrcholne kaustický, alebo preto, že ovládanie tak nezdolnej bytosti neprestalo byť pokušením. Kruhy sú nepravidelné a rez vedený roztrasenou rukou. Zatajím dych. Nakoniec však musím vydýchnuť, pretože sa nič nedeje.

Neprichádza. Skúsim to odznova a už si dávam pozor, aby som bol dôkladný. Obrad zaberie dvojnásobok času a mne už tepe v spánkoch, výsledok je však rovnaký. Prízraku nikde. Ani na tretí krát. Rozčúlene hodím kostený nôž na zem a začnem prechádzať zo strany na stranu. Nedošlo k chybe? Čo nedostačujúca kvalita prísad? Alebo nevhodná pôda? Ale spoza všetkých tých otázok na mňa cerí zuby správna odpoveď a po vzrastajúcom rozrušení ma prepadá meravá kapitulácia. Pravdou je, že sa mi úplne vymkol z pod kontroly. A ja netuším čo to spôsobilo.

Tej noci s ním mám opäť sen. Opäť zabíja a vychutnáva si, že môže premôcť a usmrtiť živé bytosti. Tentokrát na ceste. Pri Bronzovej bráne neboli prvé obete, väčšinu však v mojich snoch skántril osamote a boli považované len za zmiznuté. Nechcem byť spoluúčastníkom ďalšieho vyčíňania. Zmocňuje sa ma pocit, akoby som sa na tom podieľal a to je neznesiteľné. Ja s jeho zabíjaním a ničením nechcem nič mať. Ale nedokážem sa prebudiť, dokým nie je hotový a nevytratí sa preč. Prebudím sa rozhorúčený a zamotané prikrývky sú odporne lepkavé. Skoro spadnem z postele ako sa snažím vyslobodiť z ich pút a nechať chladný vzduch osušiť spotenú pokožku. Konečne na zemi a opretý o tvrdú stenu sa obzriem a skontrolujem Korinu, ale našťastie sa nezobudila. Sledujem, ako sa v spánku obráti, nejasný pohyb končatín pod prikrývkou a na tvári nepatrný úsmev. Ostýchavý jas dopadajúci z okna podtrhuje hebkú žiarivosť jej pokožky a pohľad na pomaly sa dvíhajúci hrudník, na ktorom sa blýska retiazka so sedemcípou hviezdou, zvuk jej pokojného dychu postupne zmiernia aj tlkot môjho srdca.

Vyčerpane si pretriem tvár a potichu nadávam na nedostatok opevnení vo vlastnej hlave. V polovici pohybu však zastanem. Sny. Zdieľané vtelenie. Keď som ho ovládal, bol som v stave podobnom spánku a hoci ma prestal počúvať, spojenie pretrvalo. Teda ho môžem cezeň vypátrať. Vyčerpanie je razom preč, len, len, že radosťou nevykríknem. Vstávam zo zeme a ihneď sa dávam do pátrania v knihách po tej správnej stopovacej formule.

O pár týždňov a značne ponižujúcu radu lesnej čarodejnice neskôr mám prostriedok, čo ma upozorní na jeho zjavenie a polohu, kedykoľvek dorazí zo záhrobia. Podarilo sa mi upraviť ho, aby ma aj zobudil, ak by sa jazdcovi uráčilo zjaviť, keď spím. Práve včas, pretože sa zvykne objavovať v týchto odstupoch a naposledy bol len pár míľ odtiaľ. Blíži sa sem. Môj odhad sa potvrdí, keď na druhý večer vtrhne do lesa za riekou. Neviem či dusnú atmosféru prisúdiť počasiu, alebo príšere. Temná aura sa linie spomedzi stromov a ponad skrotlé vody ako jedovatá hmla. Tiene na druhej strane sa zdajú omnoho hlbšie a ticho neprirodzenejšie. Akoby sama krajina zamrela v pobúrenej hrôze, poškvrnená stupajami toho, čo na nej nemá miesto. Rozhodne mi to tak pripadá, keď viem, čo tam čaká. A kuje pikle. Zhlboka sa nadýchnem a zamierim medzi stromy. Obloha je zamračená a mraky ťažké, šero takmer nepreniknuteľné. Nájdem ho v borovicovom háji ožiarenom pochmúrnym prísvitom nemŕtveho koňa a jazdca. Prízrak sa skláňa pri jednom zo stromov (no jasné, živica horí skvele).

„Mám ťa!“

Strnie.

„A ty vieš, čo mám so sebou.“

Pokračujem a vyťahujem jednu z výbušných nádob.

„Takže konečne spolupracuj.“

„Nie.“

Začujem hlas, strašne povedomý hlas, ale pokrivený ozvenou z nekonečnej hladnej priepasti, z temnoty tak hustej, až je vrtošivá ako rašelina. Kapsla mi takmer vypadne z ruky. Prehovoril. To je prvý raz, čo prehovoril. Ako mohol prehovoriť?!

„Prekvapený?“

Prehodí, zatiaľ čo vstáva a obracia sa ku mne. Tam, kde má chýbať hlava sa črtajú svetelné premenlivé kontúry podobné tečúcej vode. Aj tie sú povedomé, ale sústavne sa menia. Skoro ako by som sa díval do temného zrkadla. Skoro. Čo však viem zaradiť, je výraz žieravej škodoradosti, pomstychtivé planutie v priehľadnom obryse očí.

„Ako?“

Vydýchnem, keď konečne nájdem hlas.

„Ty nedopečený nekromant samouk... Nezistil si si všetky zákonitosti, že?“

„Neboli práve prístupné...“

„A napriek tomu... To je podarené. Spočítal si si, koľko svojej krvi si prelial? Dosť pre celého človeka. Ovládal si ma ňou, ale už mi patrí rovnaké množstvo, čo koluje v tvojom tele. Som svojím vlastným pánom.“

Smeje sa. Poznám ten tón, počul som ho, keď Bran padal z koňa, než mi zamrzol na perách.

„Vyschla...“

Snažím sa namietať.

„Vsiakla a tvoje srdce bije za nás oboch. Sme uzavretý kruh, ty a ja. Život, čo si mohol vložiť do potomstva, si vložil do mňa.“

Spomeniem si na Korinine potraty, na dieťa, čo očakáva teraz a jej úsmev, v ktorom sa miesi strach a nádej ( _„A meno?“ Obočie mala pokrčené napätím a hlas rozochvený, keď odpovedala. „Čo... Čo keby sme s menom počkali, až sa narodí?“_ ). Studený des sa mi rozleje telom, ťažký ako olovo, ochromujúci. Teda predsa len ja som na vine... Vzdialene vnímam svoje ruky zabárajúce sa do vlasov. Sedem, čo som to len urobil? Nemôže byť odsúdená k niečomu takému. Proste nie. Musí sa s tým dať niečo urobiť. Obrátim sa späť k prízraku.

„Vráť mi to...“

„Ani nápad. Tak ako ty nevrátiš čas a službu, čo som pre teba vykonal, tak ja nevrátim, čím si zaplatil.“

„Tak zomri.“

„Už som. Niekoľko krát. Ale vieš čo hovoria Železní...“

„Prečo to robíš?“

„Konečne! Konečne si kladieš tú otázku. Myslel si si, že som len bezduchý odtlačok v histórii, nesúrodé inštinkty, menej než zviera, stroj. Neobťažoval si sa zistiť, či by to nemohlo byť inak. Nezaujímal si sa, prečo som skántril Masseyho – jeho predok ma sťal a obral o pomstu. O pomstu, ktorú teraz môžem konečne napĺňať. Popri iných kratochvíľach. Nezaujímal si sa ani o to, za čo som sa chcel pomstiť.“ Nakloní sa bližšie. „ O nespravodlivom vyhnanstve možno niečo vieš. Ale povedz mi, bol si niekedy zotročený? Ja už dva krát.“

„Mrzí ma to. Ja... Nevedel som. Vynahradím ti to...“

„Neprijíma sa.“

„Nemáš zábran, zľutovania?“

„Nie. Preto si ma koniec koncov použil. Nemám. Som nemŕtvy.“

V tom momente stratím všetku zdržanlivosť. Nedbajúc na vzdialenosť po ňom šmarím horľavú zmes. Než ukročím do bezpečia, cítim, ako ma popáli. Prízračné telo jazdca sa bortí a zmieta v ohni, ale ani tesne pred zmiznutím nestráca záštiplné odhodlanie.

„Dokým žiješ, budem sa vracať!“

Otrasene pozerám na fľak dymiacich sadzí a lapám po dychu. Potom sa mi v hlave rozsvieti. Vstanem a náhlim sa po koňa. Oblaky nad hlavou sa roztrhnú, no na nič sa neobzerám, skrz dážď a hrmot bleskov tryskom mierim k jazdcovmu hrobu. Obrátiť mŕtvolu. Nech zhrýza prach, nie živých. Obrátiť mŕtvolu, alebo rovno spáliť... Ale keď zoskočím a celý zadýchaný sa dostanem k miestu, kde bol uložený k poslednému odpočinku, je prázdne. Až na pohodenú byľ pupenca – mŕtva nádej.

Späť sa vraciam dočista zachrípnutý a s odretými rukami, ale jasnejšou mysľou. Potrebujem ju, aby som vymyslel, čo ďalej. Zas a znova čakať na zjavenie, aby som ho mohol poslať späť do hrobu je úmorné, ale nič, na čo by som si nemohol zvyknúť. Nemôžem mu zabrániť vo vybavovaní účtov v príliš vzdialených lokalitách, ale v najbližšom okolí by som ho mal zvládnuť dostihnúť a vypovedať, než spôsobí problém. Možno zabíja vďaka mne, ale doma mu to nedovolím. To... To musí stačiť. A ak teda vlastné deti nie sú možné, môžeme nejaké prichýliť. Je to lepšie ako nič. Ak si to budem opakovať, možno tomu uverím. Nič iné mi neostáva. Tenká škrupina nad zúriacimi prúdmi zúfalstva. Nie, že by som si nezaslúžil utopiť sa.

Ale Cudzinec nech berie zásluhy. Dávno som sa rozhodol nespoliehať na práva a spravodlivé dôsledky. Ak niečo chcem, siaham po tom všetkými prostriedkami, na ktoré sa odhodlám a nevzdávam sa, dokým mám s čím hrať. Či už mi to niekto raz spočíta, alebo nie.

Vlastne sa ja a jazdec k sebe skvele hodíme.

 

-

 

„Niečo mi tajíš.“

Nie je to otázka.

„Čo by som ti tak mohol tajiť?“

Mykne plecom a ďalej hladí krkavca, ktorého som vycvičil k lovu. Zvykne chytať len veverice a menších hlodavcov, ale to je stále viac, než dokážem ja, hoci ma Korina učila.

„Ťažko povedať, pretože to tajíš. Nejakú časť svojich prác skrývaš, hoci o iných sa so mnou zhováraš aj do noci a pri návšteve dielne mi ich ukazuješ. Každých pár dní si ako na ihlách, dokým sa niekam nevyparíš a nevrátiš s divným leskom v očiach a zadymeným oblečením.“

„Niečo si skrátka nechávam pre seba. Nechcem ťa obťažovať s každou hlúposťou. A ani od teba nežiadam zverovanie s úplne všetkým."

Rozpačito si prehrabnem vlasy a pousmejem sa. Viem, že sa jej to gesto obzvlášť páči, ale tentokrát len zavrtí hlavou. Vzory maľované tieňom stromov sa kĺžu po jej vlasoch a tvári fascinujúcim spôsobom.

„Nie je to len to. Občas sa na mňa pozeráš, či zmĺkneš, akoby si vedel čosi, čo ja nie a vyzeráš pritom ako prenasledovaná korisť.“

Zastane a s dlaňou na mojej hrudi aj mňa prikove na mieste a donúti opätovať jej pohľad. Zavádzať bude pekelne ťažké.

„Už som unavená z predstierania, že je všetko v poriadku. Je tu niečo, s čím si nevieš celkom rady, Inigo, pretože sa to zhoršuje. Nemôžem sa nečinne prizerať.“

Ako medzi kladivom a kovadlinou... Stisnem pery.

„Netýka sa ťa to.“

„Ale týka. A práve preto by si mi to mal konečne prezradiť.“

„No je to môj problém, s ktorým ty nedokážeš urobiť nič.“

„Ako to môžeš tvrdiť, keď mi nič nevysvetlíš a nedáš príležitosť? Myslíš si o mne, že kvôli...“

Hlas sa jej nepatrne zlomí a jedna ruka mimovoľne zamieri k bruchu,

„...Kvôli tým neúspechom neznesiem počuť o iných problémoch?!“

„To nie!“

„No tak? Spoločne by sme už na niečo mohli prísť. Ja...“

„Spýtaj sa na čokoľvek iné. Poviem ti všetko, len toto ni...“

„...Prosím. Som tvoja žena. Ľúbim ťa a trápi ma to a začínam mať obavy. Dovoľ mi pokúsiť sa.“

A stojí tu zapýrená, jednou rukou zviera moju tuniku, druhú mi tisne k lícu a pozerá na mňa s odhodlanou obnaženosťou, naliehavou a spanilou a odzbrojujúcou, až mi zovrie vnútro a zaštípu ma slzy. Horúce oriešky a sladký med v očiach, ako rád by som im podľahol. A povedal, že aby sa stala mojou ženou, tak som uchýlil k najbezbožnejšej mágii a vyslal nemŕtveho ponížiť jej snúbenca, len aby to skončilo zabitím, iba predstieral, že som ho porazil, ako úplný idiot zbabral aj tento komplot a ju uväznil v zväzku bez nádeje na potomstvo? Mám chuť sa porazene rozosmiať. Získal som si jej dychtivý záujem, jej milujúcu oddanosť, len aby som ich teraz odháňal. Nedokážem sa na ňu ďalej dívať, nie s tými kypiacimi túžbami a márnosťou, čo sa mi snažia polámať zovretú čeľusť. Ruky sa mi trasú, keď ju uchopím za zápästia a vyvlečiem sa jej.

„Nemôžem. Proste nemôžem. Prepáč.“

„To je všetko, čo mi na to povieš?“

Znie zranene a popudene. Niet divu, keď som zhodil most, čo sa ku mne snažila vystavať a nechávam ju za sebou stáť na lesnej ceste samú. Nedarí sa mi však potlačiť vzburu v sebe i zaceliť roztržku vonku naraz. Odpovedám briskne.

„Áno.“

„Ale ja to tak nenechám!“

Radšej sa hnevá, ako žiali. Dobre, budem sa hnevať tiež.

„A čo s tým chceš robiť? Spútať ma a mučiť, dokým ti niečo nepoviem, hoci aj lož?“

„Uvidíš.“

Nesmie na to prísť, proste nesmie. Ale viem, že sa nevzdá. Musím jej predhodiť niečo iné, čo by mohla vypátrať.

Nakoniec to uhrám na pašeráctvo nie práve nevinného tovaru a nepríjemnosti s ním spojené. Za niekoľko týždňov pospája mnou roztrúsené stopy a konfrontuje ma so svojimi závermi, až sa po dobrej hodine zatĺkania vzdám a „priznám“ a moje skľúčenie, čo ju tak dojíma, vyzerá pravdivo, pretože za zovretými viečkami je pochmúrna bezhlavá silueta a v hlave ozvena tela dopadajúceho do vody. Zatiaľ čo Korina sa so mnou uzmieruje a žiari úľavou, jeho hlas a zbor obetí (jeho, nie našich, to si musím opakovať) sa ma pýtajú, ako po tomto všetkom so sebou dokážem žiť. Pretože môžem žiť s ňou, pomyslím si rezolútne a aspoň na chvíľu vyženiem krutú ozvenu zo svojej mysle vzdychmi rozkoše.

Taktiež musím vymyslieť ako skutočnosť utajiť lepšie. Náhradné oblečenie, presunutie výroby ohnivej zmesi inam... Najťažšie je načasovanie, ten podliak si najpravdepodobnejšie naschvál vyberá čo najnevhodnejšie momenty. Čím dlhšie čakám, kým sa za ním vyberiem, tým väčšia šanca, že nebudem prvý, kto naň natrafí. Určite by sa to dalo zahovoriť, ale stačilo by málo, aby sa všetko rozpadlo. S nekromancermi nikde nenakladajú milosrdne, ale v tomto kraji obzvlášť. A tento sa oženil do jednej z najpobožnejších rodín. Najistejšie by bolo raz a navždy to ukončiť. Musí byť nejaký druh obradu, nejaká diera v pravidlách, ktorá by sa dala využiť...

Už dávnejšie som umiestnil ochranné bariéry okolo domu, dal Korine šperk a neskôr i jej rodine a svojim priateľom iné príručné drobnosti odpudzujúce prízrak. Netuším nakoľko účinné sú, či prekonávajú predmety zasvätené Siedmim, čo pri sebe jej rodina zvykne nosiť. Toto obracanie na ľudové zvyklosti miesto preštudovaných techník ma znervózňuje, ale zatiaľ sa od nich držal ďalej. Mohol by som umiestniť väčšiu ochranu? Okolo usadlosti? A rodového sídla? A priľahlých území? Nič sa mi nezdá dosť. Obnovovať by som musel vyznačené hranice aj ochranu v zdroji vody. Neúnosné. Môcť tak ohradiť celý svet. Ikeď vlastne.... Podstatná je hranica. Dnu a von sú pojmy relatívne. Ak chcem ohradiť svet, stačí mi ohradiť jeho.

 

-

 

„Chcel by som vyjednávať.“

Oznámim mu, pri jeho ďalšom zjavení.

„Nemáš mi čo ponúknuť.“

„Prečo si si taký istý?“

Pýtam sa a trasúce sa ruky zvieram za chrbtom. Mohol by to vedieť? V snoch mu vidím do mysle. Mohol by on vidieť do mojej? Prienik prebiehal len jedným smerom, ale čo keď...

„Nie si ozajstný nekromant, ani iný mág. Dal si mi svoj život a to je všetko, čo si mal, čím si ma mohol k niečomu nútiť.“

To vyzerá, že nevie. Obrátim sa, aby mi nevidel do tváre, keď rozochvene vydýchnem a mávnem naň, aby ma nasledoval. Slabosť v kolenách sa snažím nevnímať.

„Posúď hodnotu, až ťa so všetkým oboznámim.“

Povzdychne si, ale poddá sa a vykročí za mnou.

„O čom chceš vyjednávať?“

„O potomstve. Povedal si mi, že všetka životaschopnosť prešla do teba vyvolávaním. Ale povedz, nešlo by z nej trochu ubrať, výmenou za niečo cennejšie? Jedno dieťa, jedno jediné, miesto mnohých, ktoré by som bol schopný splodiť, ak by som sa nezaplietol s tebou.“

„Ty a to tvoje šedé rozmýšľanie... To nie je sud vody, aby si z neho naberal, ako sa ti zachce. Áno, alebo nie, všetko alebo nič.“

Ďalších pár krokov. Ľubovník štrnásť lakťov predo mnou, jarabina za mnou šesť.

„Ale nejaký spôsob je, že áno?“

„Je. Každý nov zaplatil by si pre svoje dieťa niečím iným životom. Z každý nový mesiac, čo by uvidelo, niekto iný by ho už neuzrel. Pristúpil by si na taký obchod?“

Zastanem s jednou rukou zovretou v kapse.

„Nie.“

„Potom sa nemáme o čom baviť. A teraz by si ma naozaj mal nechať ísť.“

Zaváham pri dôraze, ktorý vloží do svojich slov, ale šanca na pokoj je príliš lákavá a moje rozčúlenie priveľké.

„Nesúhlasím.“

Hlesnem a ukročím vyťahujúc ruku z kapsy, aby som vrhol na zem posledný dielik kruhu, ktorý som pripravil, ešte než som dokončil cestu k miestu, kde sa zhmotnil. Pasca sa snehobielo rozsvieti. Nemŕtvy prízrak vyzerá sklamane.

„Už ťa nemôžem nechať besniť po okolí a spoliehať, že ťa zastavím, než vyvedieš niečo, čo by som už neurovnal. Skrátka nemôžem.“

Vysvetľujem preskakujúcim hlasom, zatiaľ čo prechádzam okolo. Zastanem a prinútim sa ukľudniť.

„Takže mi povedz, kam si schoval svoje telo.“

Jazdcove priehľadné roztečené črty sa skrivia hnevom.

„Začal si si so silami, ktoré ani poriadne nechápeš a teraz sa opovažuješ vyvliekať zo záväzkov? Nemáš právo, ani dostatočnú moc. Varoval som ťa.“

Zavrčí a prikročí tesne k hranici pútajúcich ornamentov. Biele lúče sa mihotajú s výhražným bzukotom, ale uhýbajú pred ním. Zamračene to miesto sledujem.

„Koniec s rešpektovaním výnimiek. Koniec s neškodným pohrávaním. Nejaké striebro so sušenou asfodelou na retiazke ma neodradí. A ty zaplatíš.“

Slabý svit obklopujúci netvora zosilnie a on jedným krokom prekročí všetky obrany. Belosť vyhasne a kruh je so zahrmením rozmetaný na všetky strany. Tlaková vlna ma zhodí na zem. Prízrak si opráši smietka z ramien a nasadne na svojho koňa. Konečne nájdem reč.

„Čo chceš urobiť?“

Škodoradostne sa uškrnie a než sa mi stratí z očí, zavolá:

„Uvidíš.“

Domou sa ponáhľam so zlovestnou predtuchou. Na mňa osobne nesiahne, to by mu vyvádzanie v svete živých skončilo. Ale môže mi vziať to, na čom mi záleží. Strieborný prívesok s asfodelovými kvetmi som dal Korine. Prízrak má zmysel pre iróniu, to sa mu musí nechať.

Náš dom nájdem s rozrazenými dverami. Temravý a zlovestne tichý. Niečo vo mne sa zovrie, tvrdo a bolestivo ako železná pasca, keď v panike vbieham dnu a prívaly nádeje, hrôzy a zúfalstva sa stupňujú s každou prekážkou, ktorú obchádzam v očakávaní krvavej mláky, nehybnej ležiacej siluety... Sedem, prosím! Nikde nič. Prešiel som všetko, každý kút, skrýšu... Vôbec nič. Bol tu. Cítiť to vo vzduchu a vidieť na zariadení. Stopy na dlážke, všeličo pootvárané, odsunuté, oškreté. Ale nič viac. Nenašiel ju? Alebo ju uniesol? Netuším, neviem na čo sa obrátiť a od zrýchleného dýchania sa mi začína točiť hlava.

„Inigo.“

Víriacou hmlou prenikne hlas. Jej hlas. Prudko sa otočím a zbadám postavu pár krokov odo mňa. Vykročí zo šera dverí do obdĺžnika svetla dopadajúceho z okna. Je to ona. Roztrasiem sa a žiarivá napätá silueta s výrazom tváre, o ktorý by sa dalo porezať, sa mi rozmaže pred očami, ale to už ju stískam v objatí. Živú, celú, nezranenú. Je tu. Jej teplo, vôňa, štekliace vlasy, mäkké prsia zdvíhajúce sa v prekvapenom nádychu, povedomá krivka chrbtice, lopatiek a ramien pod mojimi rukami.

„Si tu...“

Napoly vydýchnem a napoly vzlyknem.

„Som.“

Prikývne, z môjho objatia sa však vyvlečie.

„A bola som aj tam.“

Som zo všetkého tak zmožený, že v prvej chvíli na ňu len zmätene pozerám.

„V lese.“

Akoby ma obliala vedrom ľadovej vody.

„Chcela som ti veriť, ale niečo mi na tom všetkom nesedelo a každý deň mi to v hlave vŕtalo viac a viac. Nedalo mi to. Sledovala som ťa.“

Predchádzajúca úľava odkvapkáva a necháva ma vystaveného krištáľovo čistému zdeseniu. „Videla som vás.“ Meravo ju sledujem, každé slovo ako dopadajúcu ranu meča a v hlave mám vyzametané.

„Počula.“

Nemôžem to zvrátiť.

„Inigo, čo si to urobil?“

Ako v nejakom poslednom predsmrtnom kŕči sa moje myšlienky rozbehnú nájsť nejaké zázračné spojenie slov, čo by ako kameň mudrcov všetko premenila. Rozbijú sa o nekompromisnú naliehavosť v jej stisnutých perách, zamračených očiach. Porazene dosadnem na stoličku v rohu, s hlavou v dlaniach sa lakťami opriem o kolená. A priznám sa. Neprerušuje ma, zatiaľ čo popisujem, ako som sa dostal k vyvolaniu mŕtveho bojovníka, môj plán a následnú nočnú moru, keď ma dobehli dôsledky. Spoveď mi splýva z úst letargicky, no neúprosne. Hovorím som so zavretými očami hľadajúc útočisko v bezrozmernej tme, ale nekonečné spustošené ticho, ktoré zavládne, keď skončím, je na nevydržanie. Opäť sa vo mne zbiera napätie. Zdvihnem hlavu ku Korine a úpenlivo pátram po nejakej reakcii. No tak, urob niečo, čokoľvek.

„Zavraždil si Brana... Ľúbila som ho, chcela si ho vziať a tak si ho zabil!“

Vyriekne napokon. Vyskočím zo stoličky.

„Nie! Jazdec ho mal len pokoriť. Aby som sa ti páčil miesto neho ja, keď zvíťazím, kde on prehral.“

Jemne ju chytím za ramená. Je bezradná, nemá odhodlanie ma odtisnúť. Stíšim hlas.

„Ver mi. Jeho smrť bola nehoda... Nikdy som to neprestal ľutovať. Urobil som všetko, aby som ti to vynahradil.“

Chcem bozkami zmierniť tras jej pier a osušiť slzy, čo jej vyhŕknu z očí pri mojich slovách. Tie však náhle stvrdnú.

„Ale nekajal si sa. Za neho, ani za ostatných. Neupustil si od svojho zámeru a zmocnil sa ma podvodom. Akýmisi odpornými čarami. Sedem odsudzuje nekromanciu zo všetkého najviac. Ty si ma zradil.“

Vytisne pomedzi zatnuté zuby a odstrčí ma, až takmer prepadnem cez stoličku. Cúva na druhý koniec miestnosti.

„Korina, prosím! Bolo to z lásky.“

Opäť k nej vykročím.

„Nebol som dobrým manželom?“

„Nepribližuj sa!“

Načiahnem ruku.

„Nebola si so mnou celé tie roky šťastná?“

„Nedotýkaj sa ma!“

S tresknutím dvier vybehne z miestnosti a keď ju nasledujem, nájdem ju stáť na chodbe s nabitou kušou. Ruky sa jej trasú, ale je to lovkyňa a stojí blízko, cieľ neminie. Mieri na mňa, orieškové oči má rozpálené a miesto medu prýštia nenávisťou. Zastanem.

„Život za život?“

Sám nechápem ako pokojne znie môj hlas. Myšlienky uháňajú a medzi nimi a rozbúrenými hlbinami je len tenká škrupina. Nevysloví to, ale predpokladám, že tiež myslí na to, ako by spolu so mnou zanikol aj prízrak. A až by vychutnala pomstu, prekonala sklamanie a všetko sa utriaslo, mohla by sa opäť vydať a mať deti s niekým čestnejším.

„Nie, nemôžem.“

Potrasie napokon hlavou a skloní zbraň k zemi. Temer sa na ňu zveziem sám.

„Chcem len odísť. Navždy.“

Vykročí k dverám.

„Počkaj! Nemôžem ťa teraz pustiť von samú. Nechaj ma aspoň odprevadiť ťa.“

„S tebou nepôjdem.“

„K rodine však? Pri bráne sa otočím, sľubujem.“

Zrýchli a už siaha na kľučku.

„Alebo na strážnicu? Udať ma?“

Ruka sa jej pošmykne, chytím ju za ňu, vyplašene sa otočí.

„Kor...!“

Začujem hvizd a v nohe mi vybuchne ukrutná bolesť. Tentokrát sa naozaj ocitám na dlážke a ohromene hľadím na šípku trčiacu z kolena okolo ktorej tancujú iskry a tmavé machule. Je mi na zamdletie, chce sa mi zvracať, ale ten pohľad púta všetku moju pozornosť ako kotva. Svetlé drevo, v chladnom svite z otvorených dverí pripomína kosť, len miesto, kde sa zabára do kĺbu a šliach, sa farbí krvou. Začujem naťahovanie a zdvihnem hlavu. Korina na mňa pozerá vydesene, čo bolí viac, než nenávisť spred pár sekúnd i koleno a tiež je bledá ako kosť. Potom sa rozbehne preč. Konečne nachádzam hlas.

„Stoj! Stoj! Číha tam! Len ja ťa pred ním môžem ochrániť!“

Odkedy sa začal vracať o vlastnej vôli, horľavú výbušnú zmes mám vždy so sebou. Začnem sa sunúť za ňou. Prah. Zatmie sa mi pred očami. Štrk a hrbole na zemi. Chcem si ľahnúť a prepadnúť sa do bezvedomia. Svah. Už mám pocit, že to vzdám. Tmu pretne zaerdžanie zo siedmych pekiel. Žilami sa mi ako tekutý ľad rozleje hrôza, všetko je opäť raz ostré. Vzhliadnem. Na sedemdesiat siah odo mňa sa oproti svetelnému oparu oblohy črtá bezhlavý jazdec na vzopätom koni týčiaci sa pred Korinou stojacou na pol ceste. V temnote sa zaleskne tasený meč.

„Korina!“

Obzrie sa a na moment sa nádejne usmejem presvedčený, že aspoň toto prijme, pribehne ku mne. Ale ona vzdorovito pozdvihne kušu a obráti sa späť k prízraku. Vystrelí naň a zatiaľ čo nabíja, beží stranou v snahe obísť ho niektorou z bočných uličiek. Ale jeho kôň je príliš blízko a o toľko rýchlejší... Musí to vedieť. Tak prečo?! Prečo?! Prečo?! Tresnem päsťou do dlažby v bezmocnej zúrivosti a strachu. Vylovím z úkrytu jednu z kapslí a napriahnem ruku, ale vidím, že sú priďaleko, nemôžem jazdca trafiť. V dosahu... Som jedine ja. Čas spomalí, keď zrak obraciam k zmesi v svojej ruke. Dokým žijem, bude sa vracať... Prsty odisťujú stabilizujúci mechanizmus azda o vlastnej vôli a tak strašne pomaly. Dotlačený k tomuto... Musí sa poriadne smiať na mojej prehre. Ale ja som prehral, už predtým. Stratil som ju. Rukou pohnem prudko dolu, aby som roztrieštil nádobku o zem. Radšej beznádejne čelí jemu, než aby utiekla ku mne. Som pre ňu väčšie monštrum. To nič. Hovorím si a som ako v horúčke. Zachránim ju teda pred sebou, rád. Potom sa rozstrieknu plamene a už môžem len kričať.

 

 


End file.
